


Struck Down [ART]

by Ellesra



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Blood, Gen, M/M, blood pool, dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellesra/pseuds/Ellesra
Summary: Standing in the pool of blood after another defeat, Theseus and Asterius take a moment to breathe.
Relationships: Asterius | The Minotaur & Theseus (Hades Video Game), Asterius | The Minotaur/Theseus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Hades Rural Dionysia Exchange





	Struck Down [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rattrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattrina/gifts).



> I hope you like it! The moment I saw your request this picture popped up in my brain, and it wouldn't go away. So here we are! ^^


End file.
